that sweety marshmallow
by Shaaa
Summary: summary: at. sedikit jahil dengan memberikan marshmallow, tidak apa-apa, kan? [akayuna] [sekuel teman menunggu]


**that sweety marshmallow.**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.

 _ **warning:**_ at _,_ ooc _, typo(s)_.

 _ **summary:**_ at. sedikit jahil dengan memberikan marshmallow, tidak apa-apa, kan? [akayuna] [sekuel teman menunggu]

* * *

Kemeja putih sesiku dengan bagian depan yang agak terbuka.

 _Floppy hat_ warna hitam.

 _Thight short pants_ dan _thigh boots heel_ yang juga berwarna hitam.

Rambut hitam sepinggang yang tergerai indah dibuat bergelombang sedikit.

Dan nyanyiannya tadi ... Akashi Seijuurou tak tahu jika Nakashima Yuna bisa semenawan ini. Lagu ber- _genre pop rock_ yang dibawakan oleh gadis itu tanpa sadar membuat kedua sudut bibirnya naik dan tepuk tangan saat penampilan itu selesai. Komentar tiga juri di sana juga membuatnya mengangguk setuju, 99 persen gadis konglomerat itu dipastikan lolos menuju final esok hari.

Iris merah mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu saat tadi Yuna menatap ke arah lantai dua gimnasium yang disulap menjadi tempat lomba kategori menyanyi solo. Bibir tipis sang gadis membentuk kurva tipis dan tahu-tahu mereka berdua membuat kesepakatan bisu.

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS itu berdiri di samping pintu gim, menunggu peserta bernomor sembilan tadi keluar dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Terima kasih, _Kaichou_ ," tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak tatkala suara halus khas seorang perempuan menghampiri indera telinganya. Dia menoleh ke samping kirinya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nakashima- _san_ , penampilanmu benar-benar bagus. Aku sampai kagum," pujinya jujur. Akashi datang ke sekolah sepagi ini bukan hanya untuk memenuhi kewajibannya saja sebagai Ketua OSIS, tapi karena dia ingat akan gadis berambut hitam yang kemarin bertukar cerita dengannya yang katanya juga ikut lomba menyanyi se-Jepang yang diadakan di Rakuzan selama dua hari ini.

"Oh, _thank you_ —astaga, aku baru sadar sesuatu," gadis berambut hitam itu menunjukkan wajah terkejut, tapi si pemuda yakin itu adalah ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu kategori tampan bagiku? Pria yang memakai kemeja lalu jas—mau itu jasnya pas atau tidak di tubuh mereka, ketampanannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat."

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu menatap dirinya sendiri yang memakai kemeja biru tua dilapisi dengan jas OSIS sebelum akhirnya tersenyum geli.

"Dasar. Ngomong-ngomong, mau berkeliling? Lagipula di sini padat dan ramai sekali."

"Dengan senang hati!"

* * *

"Whoa, Rakuzan benar-benar sekolah yang besar. Areanya luas sekali dan atmosfer tuanya benar-benar terasa."

"Sekolah ini memang telah dibangun puluhan tahun yang lalu, makanya seperti itu."

"Aa, begitu rupanya."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Sementara sang gadis sibuk mengomentari ini-itu, si pemuda mengedarkan pandangannya; biasanya jika _event_ begini pasti ada _stand-stand_ makanan yang buka—mentraktir Yuna atas performanya tadi bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Dua pasang kaki itu terus melaju dan melaju sampai akhirnya sampai di area yang dipenuhi oleh para peserta yang belum mendapat panggilan. Mereka terlihat memesan makanan di _stand-stand_ yang tersedia dan mengobrol satu sama lain di meja yang disediakan. Kebanyakan dari mereka tampak seperti anak band—tas gitar, _stick_ drum, dan penampilan seragam, apa lagi kalau bukan anak band?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nakashima- _san_ ," mereka memperlambat langkah masing-masing, "berapa orang yang dikirimkan sekolahmu?"

"Umm ... penyanyi solo ada dua orang termasuk aku, satu grup _choir_ , satu band, dan dua _vocal group_. Lumayan banyak lah."

Akashi mengangguk paham.

Awalnya dia berniat mengajak gadis itu ke perpustakaan Rakuzan yang tak kalah besarnya dengan gedung lain, namun begitu melihat satu _stand_ yang menarik perhatiannya, tujuannya berubah. Tangannya menarik pelan siku Yuna untuk memaksa mengikutinya.

"E-eh apa?"

"Ikuti aku."

Gadis Nakashima itu memanyunkan bibirnya sengaja. Berani-beraninya pegang siku, belum lagi main perintah seenaknya. Tapi mau tak mau, daripada tersesat seperti anak domba yang kehilangan induknya, dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti pemuda yang hari ini tingginya setara dengannya—terima kasih pada sepatu yang sedang dipakainya.

Dahinya mengernyit heran saat dirinya dan Ketua OSIS Rakuzan itu berdiri di depan _stand_ permen dan marshmallow.

 _Dia tidak akan menyuruhku makan yang manis-manis, kan? Lagipula masa lomba menyanyi begini buka stand permen—eh, tapi tidak masalah juga sih. Kan pengantar atau anak band bisa saja membelinya. Dan untukku sendiri—_

"Silakan pilih yang kau mau. _My treat_."

 _... kalau makan begini tidak akan langsung membuat tenggorokanku gat—APA TADI DIA BILANG._

"Apa?" Netra merah darahnya membulat menatap jajaran permen dan marshmallow warna-warni di atas meja stand. Dia tidak berbohong kalau tangannya memang gatal ingin membeli ini-itu. Tapi ...

"Bukankah perempuan suka permen dan sebagainya?"

Nakashima Yuna menatap pemuda di sampingnya datar.

"Aku peserta lomba menyanyi. Kalaupun memang aku masuk final, sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindari makanan yang manis-manis, tahu. Kau ingin melihatku gagal ya?"

Ingin pemuda itu tertawa geli melihat reaksi tajam yang diberikan oleh gadis yang kini menatapnya kesal. Namun dia tak ambil pusing. Satu bungkus kecil marshmallow diambilnya dan langsung diberikannya pada sang gadis. Dia mengambil dompet dan membayar marshmallow tersebut dengan uang pas; itu juga tumben-tumbenan dia ada uang pas.

"Aish, benar-benar—"

"Kau tidak boleh menyumpah di lingkungan sekolah, Nona."

Sepasang merah milik Yuna mendelik sebal pada pemuda yang kini dengan santainya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Kalau aku kalah hanya gara-gara ini, awas kau, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Aku berani bertaruh suaramu masih bagus-bagus saja sampai besok. Lagipula marshmallow tidak semanis permen."

"Meski begitu, kan tetap saja," kedua kakinya dihentakkan kesal layaknya anak kecil, "ah ya sudahlah. Antarkan aku ke tempat yang bagus sebelum aku benar-benar kesal, Tuan Muda."

"Kau mau melihat atap Rakuzan, Nona Muda?"

* * *

"Aku sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi ternyata ucapanmu benar. Di sini bagus—yah ... setidaknya tidak buruk," walaupun tadi dia kesal karena dibelikan marshmallow, tapi ujung-ujungnya tiga dari enam marshmallow itu sudah berakhir di perutnya.

Sepasang muda-mudi itu berdiri berdampingan di belakang susuran besi. Lokasinya yang cukup tinggi membuat rambut mereka berdua berayun pelan mengikuti irama angin. Berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, matahari pun tidak bersinar terlalu terik sehingga mereka berdua tidak kepanasan.

Pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi itu melirik dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bohong, kan?"

"Berhenti menggunakan nada sombong, Akashi- _san_."

"Tidak. Memang begini caraku bicara."

"Ish—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyumpah, Nakashima Yuna- _sama_." Akashi tersenyum geli. Apakah ini akan jadi kebiasaan barunya? Ternyata menggoda gadis beriris sama dengannya itu menyenangkan juga.

Satu bungkus marshmallow yang isinya tinggal setengah tiba-tiba disodorkan kepadanya. "Mau?" tawar sang gadis tanpa perlu menolehkan kepalanya.

Akashi mengambil satu yang paling atas. "Aku ambil satu, terima kasih."

"Ini juga pakai uangmu, kan," Yuna mengambil marshmallow-nya lagi.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan. Si pemuda merah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sedangkan si gadis hitam sibuk menghabiskan marshmallow-nya sembari menatap seluruh area Rakuzan dari atap. Saking asyiknya menatap orang-orang di bawah sana, Nakashima Yuna tak tahu jika orang yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah veteran itu mendekat satu langkah dan tersenyum diam-diam.

"... kalau kau menang, aku akan mentraktirmu di restoran paling enak se-Kyoto."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Benarkah? 'Paling enak' yang kau bilang itu menurutmu atau menurut publik?"

"Tidak lama, sebuah majalah meliput beberapa restoran dan menurut mereka restoran tersebut menyediakan makanan khas Jepang yang paling enak. Kebetulan aku sendiri juga belum ke sana. Jadi ya sekalian saja."

"Kau berusaha mentraktirku atau memuaskan keinginanmu sendiri?"

Wajah Akashi berubah datar. Dia memalingkan kepalanya ke samping dan nyaris saja lidah topi yang dipakai Yuna mengenai kedua matanya.

"Dua-duanya—tak bisakah kau melihat niat tulusku dengan baik?"

"Kau tidak bisa bercanda ya?" Sang gadis menggelengkan kepalanya, pun berdecak sengaja.

"Jangan mengejekku—"

" _Call_! Aku terima ajakanmu! Pasti besok acaranya sampai sore, jadi ajak aku ke sana saat makan malam, oke? Aku yakin temanku juga tidak keberatan kalau aku pulang sedikit larut."

"Kau memang punya potensi untuk membuat orang lain kena hipertensi, ya, Nona," pemuda merah itu mendengus sebelum akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu, "tapi kalau begitu kapan kau kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Aku kembali hari Senin-nya. Karena acara berlangsung dua hari, guru pembimbing kami mendispenkan kami sampai hari Senin," jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terangkat membentuk huruf v. Juga menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Enak sekali. Ah ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ada acara lagi? Setelah menyanyi tadi tentu saja."

"Um. Membosankan, _Kaichou_. Aku ingin pergi ke luar, tapi baju yang kupakai ini _stage outfit_ , pasti banyak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Dan uangku juga kutinggalkan di guruku—aish, bisa temani aku ke bawah lalu menemaniku _food touring_? Aku lapar omong-omong."

"' _Food touring_ '? Maksudmu membeli semua makanan yang dijajakan di _stand-stand_?"

" _Yes_ ~"

" _You are no joke, really_."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Akashi dan berjalan kembali ke dalam gedung. Tangannya memang memegang lengan pemuda itu pada awalnya, namun entah kenapa pegangannya semakin turun dan turun hingga akhirnya tangan mereka berdua bergenggaman.

Mungkin Yuna melakukannya tanpa sadar, tapi bagi Akashi yang menyadari hal itu, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dirinya ... 'sedikit bingung' karena belum pernah sekalipun dia menggenggam tangan seorang perempuan.

"Akashi- _san_ ," ujar gadis di depannya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Marshmallow tadi manis."

"Eh?" Dirinya berkedip tanpa sadar. "Tunggu, apa itu benar-benar akan bermasalah pada tenggorokanmu?"

"Tidak sih. Yang mau aku bilang itu marshmallow-nya sebenarnya tidak terlalu manis. Tapi ... mungkin kadar gulanya bertambah karena seorang pemuda membelikannya untukku?"

Kaki yang dibalut sepatu _kets_ berwarna merah-hitam itu mendadak berhenti; yang mau tak mau orang yang menariknya juga ikut menghentikan lajunya.

"Nakashima- _san_?"

Yuna berbalik dan tersenyum jahil.

"Jangan terpesona padaku hanya karena gombalan tadi ya, Tuan~"

Akashi mendengus. Seharusnya dia tahu itu.

Tapi digombali seperti itu ... kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya. Rasanya tidak buruk juga.

Entah tidak buruk karena itu tidak semenggelikan yang dia pikirkan atau karena itu berasal dari gadis yang kini kembali menariknya berjalan.

Mungkin yang mana juga sama saja.

Ah sial, kalau terus begini ... bisa-bisa ...

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Halo!

 _Finally I'm back with my lovely OC and_ _my_ AkaYuna~! Yey!

Jujur, aku kaget banget liat jumlah _fave_ di fik AkaYuna sebelumnya. Bagiku, sebelas itu udah banyak banget. Jadi aku berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya buat kalian yang udah nge- _fave_ itu. Asli, aku seneng seneng seneng banget dan sampe sekarang masih nggak nyangka dan nggak percaya kalau ada yang suka sama fik itu. Kupikir karena _main chara_ -nya OC jadi nggak ada yang suka haha.

Dan ini sekuelnya. Semoga nggak mengecewakan yaa. Yuna itu emang orang suka nge- _tease_ , makanya Akashi bilang dia punya potensi buat bikin orang lain darah tinggi xD

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?

p.s: _stage outfit_ yang Yuna pake itu terinspirasi dari bajunya Taeyeon di MV I (karena kayaknya Yuna bakal cantik banget kalau pake baju kayak gitu).


End file.
